


Incognito

by QianLan



Series: Halloween Treats [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Flirting, Getting Together, M/M, Minor Jessika Pava/Rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 17:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12437925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QianLan/pseuds/QianLan
Summary: Technically, there are masks, sotechnically, it could be anyone dressed as Captain America and Dracula.But Finn knows it’s Poe and Poe knows it’s Finn.They’re both just going to hide behind their costumes long enough to finally say what they’ve been wanting to say for the last six months.





	Incognito

 

 

The music was ridiculously loud and the room was dim, bordering on way too dark too see anything.  Finn made his way slowly through the crowd of costumed dancers.

 

Every year, SkySolo Industries threw an outrageously elaborate Halloween party.  Costumes were strongly encouraged; masks were required.  Then, at midnight, there was the reveal.

 

It was all for show, really.  _Like I can’t tell that that tall lanky guy dancing with the other tall lanky guy is Ben Solo_ , Finn thought.  But the masks added to the air of mystery and excitement.

 

And this year, Finn was going to use that to his advantage. 

 

Because this year, Finn was going to use his mask to help him finally confess his feelings to one Mr. Poe Dameron.

 

He searched the room until he spotted him.  Finn felt his breath hitch at the sight of Poe in a form fitting red-white-and-blue number.  _Of course, he’s freaking Captain America._

 

On Finn’s first day at SkySolo, he’d bumped into Poe—quite literally. Poe worked in engineering, and he had been so engrossed in a set of blueprints that he’d run straight into Finn in the hall, sending the two of them sprawling to the ground.  And when Finn looked up into Poe’s big, brown eyes, that had been it for him.

 

It was love at first sight.

 

And it had only gotten worse after that because besides being smart and beautiful, Poe was about the nicest guy Finn had ever met.  And to rub salt into his wounds, from time to time, Poe would call Finn in for help on projects, and they’d have to spend long nights working side-by-side.  Poe would call him “Buddy” and bring him coffee, and Finn was pretty sure he was going to die of unrequited love.

 

Over the past few months, though, he’d started to wonder just how unrequited it really was.

 

He’d caught Poe sneaking glances at him during meetings.  He’d seen the way Poe would blush when their hands would accidentally brush against each other.

 

There was a spark of hope.

 

But, Finn realized, he wasn’t going to do anything about it because he was petrified—what if he was wrong?  What if Poe only saw him as a friend?  Finn didn’t want to ruin their friendship by being creepy.

 

That’s when Finn’s best friend Rey had come up with a brilliant plan.  Finn was going to approach Poe at the Halloween party, pretend he didn’t recognize him, and dance with him.  As Rey said, “Hopefully, one thing will lead to another and you’ll finally get that kiss you’ve been fantasizing about.”

 

“Yeah, but, every time I imagined it, Poe was kissing _me,_ not some stranger at the party.”

 

Rey growled.  “Yes, Finn, I know, and tell me, how likely is it that he isn’t going to know instantly that it’s you dressed as a vampire and not some other random guy?”

 

“Ohhhhhhh,” Finn said.

 

“Exactly,” Rey said, crossing her arms in satisfaction.  “This way, you can both pretend you don’t know each other, all the while finally getting to do all the filthy things you’ve been wanting to do to each other.”

 

“Rey!”

 

“Oh, don’t pretend like you haven’t had some truly naughty thoughts about Poe,” she said.

 

“Well…”  Finn blushed.  “Whatever.”  Then, a sickening thought.  “But what if he’s not interested?  What if I’ve gotten it all wrong and I go over there and hit on him and he doesn’t…”  Finn didn’t want to finish that thought.

 

“Trust me, it will work.  He’s just as into you as you are into him.”

 

“Right,” Finn said, wanting to believe her but scared they were both wrong.

 

“Trust me!”

 

And that was why Finn was now walking over to where Poe was standing, laughing with his friends. 

 

“I can do this,” Finn whispered to himself.  “I can do this.”

 

As he got close, it was clear he’d caught Poe’s eye.  Poe handed his drink to one of his friends and walked over.  “Hey.”

 

“Hey,” Finn said, being sure to keep his voice low.  “Wanna dance?”  _Please say yes.  Please say yes._

 

“Yeah,” Poe said.

 

Finn took his hand and led him to the dance floor.  As he found a spot and pulled Poe close, he said, “You have a name?”

 

“Steve Rogers.  Also known as Captain America.”

 

Finn laughed.

 

“What about you?”

 

“Vlad the Impaler.  My friends call me Dracula.”

 

Poe smiled.  “Nice to meet you, Vlad.”

 

“Nice to meet you too, Steve.”

 

The tempo of the music changed and Finn’s hands wandered to Poe’s hips.  “This okay?”

 

Poe nodded as he put his hands on Finn’s shoulders and leaned in.  “I’ve been watching you all night.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah.”  Poe whispered into Finn’s ear.  “You have to be the hottest guy here.”

 

Finn snorted.

 

“Seriously,” Poe said.  “It’s been driving me crazy.”

 

Finn shivered and pulled Poe a bit closer.  “I’ve been wanting to dance with you all night.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Oh yeah,” Finn said, grinding his hips into Poe’s.

 

Poe bit his lip.  “Kriff,” he breathed out.  His eyes flicked up to Finn’s.  “Wanna find a dark corner and make out?”

 

Finn smiled.  “Oh hell yes.”

 

Poe grabbed his hand and drug him off the dance floor.

 

Across the way, Rey bumped her shoulder into Jess’ and nodded towards Poe and Finn.  “Told you.”

 

Jess shook her head.  “I really did not think this was going to work.  Those two have to be the world’s biggest idiots.”

 

“Never doubt my powers,” Rey said, seriously.  She downed her drink and put the cup down on a nearby table.  “This means you owe me a dance.”

 

Jess’ eyes sparkled.  “Or we could find a dark corner and…”  She waggled her eyebrows.

 

Rey suddenly wore a sly smile.  She nodded and let Jess drag her off into a particularly dark corner.

 

**# # # #**

 

 Poe opened the office door and practically pushed Finn in.  Finn looked around and spotted a couch in the corner.  He tugged Poe with him.  “Whose office is…”

 

“Mine,” Poe said.

 

“Didn’t know Steve Rogers officially worked for the company,” Finn said, pulling Poe into his lap.

 

Poe snorted.  “Can we do away with the pretending?”

 

“Yeah,” Finn laughed, ripping his mask off while Poe did the same.  “Hi,” he said with a smile.

 

“Hi,” Poe said, suddenly bashful.  He reached over and stroked Finn’s cheek.  “I have to tell you, when Jess came up with this idea, I wasn’t sure it was going to—”

 

“Wait, Jess?”

 

“Yeah, she was the one who suggested that I pretend I didn’t know who you were and…”

 

Finn groaned, slapping a hand across his eyes.  “That no good, lying little…”

 

“What?”

 

“Rey told me to do the same thing.”

 

Poe closed his eyes and shook his head.  “Of course!”  He opened his eyes, little crinkles next to them as he gazed down at Finn.  “Well, it worked.”

 

“Yeah, but…it’s so embarrassing.”

 

Poe laughed.  “Yeah, but…”  He started to lean in.  “I’m also glad we listened to them.”

 

Finn’s hand snaked up Poe’s back, carding through his hair and pulling him closer.  “Yeah,” he whispered just before he captured Poe’s mouth in a searing kiss.

 

**# # # #**

 

The entire room was counting down to midnight and the big unmasking.

 

Rey and Jess wandered back in, looking a little mussed, but both wearing big grins on their faces.

 

“Ten…nine…eight…”

 

“You see Poe and Finn anywhere,” Rey asked, straining to see across the crowd.

 

“…seven…six…”

 

“No,” Jess said.  Then she yelped, pointing to the other side of the room where Poe and Finn, hair askew, masks barely on and clothes a mess, stumbled back in, hand in hand.  Rey started cackling.

 

“…three…two…one!  Happy Halloween!”  The crowd roared.

 

Jess pulled Rey in for a quick kiss and then the two looked over to see Finn and Poe kissing.  It wasn’t quite inappropriate, but it was headed that way if they didn’t break apart soon.  The two women ran over. 

 

“How’s the party,” Rey asked.

 

“Great,” Finn said, his arms wrapped around Poe. 

 

“Fantastic,” Poe said, his eyes never leaving Finn’s.

 

“I’d tell you two to get a room, but it looks like you already did,” Jess said.

 

Finn blushed and buried his head in Poe’s chest.  Poe laughed.  “You’re just jealous, Pava.”

 

Jess raised an eyebrow.  “I’m really not,” she said, squeezing Rey’s hand.

 

“So are you two coming to the after party at Snap’s,” Rey asked.

 

Poe and Finn shared a look.  “Uhhhh,” Finn said.  “I think we might give it a pass this year.”

 

“Yeah, I think we might call it a night.”

 

“Tuckered out,” Rey asked sweetly.

 

“Exhausted,” Poe said with a gleam in his eyes.  “I need to get straight to bed.”

 

Finn groaned.  “Poe!”

 

Jess shook her head, pulling Rey back to the dance floor.  “Spare us the details.”

 

“But don’t our little matchmakers want to know what happened,” Poe asked.

 

“No,” both women said over their shoulders.

 

Poe laughed pulling Finn close.  “So, wanna go back to my place, Vlad?”

 

Finn gave Poe’s throat a quick nip.  “Yeah, but I should warn you now.  I turn back into Finn when the sun comes up.”

 

Poe wrapped an arm around Finn’s shoulders and started shepherding him towards the door.  “That’s good to hear because I’ve had a crush on Finn since he started working here.”

 

Finn laughed.  “Oh, Cap, I should probably warn you, then, I’ve had the biggest crush on Poe for a year now.”

 

“Well,” Poe said, leaning in and kissing Finn’s cheek.  “I won’t tell him if you won’t.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> As always, I appreciate all comments and kudos.


End file.
